


【萨艾】天降系竹马

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 天降战竹马，天降是自己，竹马还是自己。艾斯：我们可是普普通通的异父异母的亲生兄弟啊！
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【萨艾】天降系竹马

端着酒精和纱布进来的时候，艾斯看着盘踞了萨博一半身体的烧疤惊呼了一声。

萨博的衬衫正脱了一半，听到这声被压抑的嘶气后转过头，算是他“救命恩人”的男人正端着托盘怔怔地看着他。说是在看他，目光又是虚恍的，至少萨博望过去的时候，没能对视上艾斯的双眼。他等了一会儿，顺着艾斯虚焦的目光低头看向自己的身体，意识到八成是身上遗留下的烧伤痕迹把人给吓到了。

虽然艾斯一点都不像是会被这种程度的伤口惊吓到的男人。他的同伴们里就有一堆在萨博看来也是奇形怪状的人，其中身上带着严重伤疤的家伙也并不是没有。

尽管如此，萨博仍是体贴地背过身，将有烧疤的那半边身体侧到阴影中去，脸上挂起微笑，恰到好处地打破了因为艾斯的沉默和不明注视而变得奇怪的氛围：“那是给我的吗。”他指了指艾斯带来的东西，“谢谢。”

艾斯回过神，抿了抿嘴，慢慢走近。他们此刻正藏身在一个山洞中，洞穴深长，被艾斯他们用作临时的任务据点，为了给意外救回的伤员腾出安静休息的空间，艾斯把其他伙伴们轰到了靠近洞口处把守。已是深夜，幽微的月光无法穿透整个冗长的洞穴，这个仿佛密闭的洞穴腹地处，只有萨博所在的不远，有一堆篝火噼啪燃烧着。艾斯从远处走近，更从光线暧昧的黑暗中走到橙黄火焰的光明之下。

他将托盘放置到萨博身边，装着伤药的瓶罐发出一声清脆的碰响，自己则坐到了萨博的面前。这样的视野下，萨博故意想要藏在阴影中的伤疤已经无处可掩。艾斯忍不住又怔了一会儿，拿起纱布望着萨博几乎爬满了半个身体的伤疤出神。接着视线下移，又望向他仍在渗溢鲜血的侧腹。

黄暖的火光下，血液红得发黑，这样的颜色刺激到了艾斯。他皱了皱眉，打开装着酒精的瓶盖，声色喑哑地对萨博说：“我帮你处理伤口。”

“其实我自己就可以……”萨博顿了顿，艾斯拧起眉毛，凶巴巴的样子，但萨博莫名觉得他像是委屈极了，自己要是拒绝了他想要替自己上要的要求，就成了个特别欺负人的坏蛋。于是他又改口道，“那就麻烦你了。”

艾斯为他擦酒精消毒，萨博疼得肌肉绷紧，却没有吭声。这样的伤口于他来说并不算忍不了的严重情况，但人应对骤猛的疼痛时会收紧肌肉，完全是下意识的身体应激反应，难以顺遂心意控制。然而，面对艾斯投望过来的紧张而歉疚的目光，萨博却也莫名紧张了起来，仿佛自己完全不重视这点早就习以为常的疼痛，竟是件不太对得起艾斯的事情。意识到自己的奇怪心情后，萨博不由得屏住了呼吸，身体也绷得更僵了。

艾斯接着低下了头，更加小心翼翼地处理起萨博的伤口。与其说他是在擦拭伤处的污迹，更像是慢吞吞地摸蹭萨博的伤口，这带来了更加复杂的感觉。刚才只是刺激性的疼，现在一边疼还一边若有似无的痒，萨博看着艾斯凝神专注而线条冷硬的侧脸，无奈地想：早知道还是坚持要自己上药了。

在艾斯过度轻柔的手法下，处理的时间比预想中延长了许多。擦完酒精又涂完了伤药，艾斯替萨博受伤的腹部一圈一圈地缠起绷带。当他的双手在萨博的背后交换绷带缠绕过去的时候，这镂空拥抱般的姿势，让萨博避无可避地任由艾斯温暖的气息侵略着自己的安全距离。

全部结束之后，萨博悄悄松了口气。艾斯替他包扎完伤口之后就盘腿坐着，托腮看起了火光摇曳的篝火。但他实在是个存在感强烈的男人，即使静默地不发一言，也像黑暗中一簇明亮的火焰般叫人忍不住想凑近。更何况他面对萨博时的奇怪态度，叫人没法不在意。

“你……”

“萨博。”艾斯问，“你知道我是谁吗？”

被打断了话头的萨博一愣：“你就是火拳艾斯吧。”他们从王宫里逃出来被艾斯的伙伴们接应的时候，他听到了艾斯的同伴们这么叫他。

“嗯。”艾斯说，“还有呢？”

萨博很快转过了弯：“你认识我么。”他说，“很抱歉，我十岁的时候因为一些意外，失去了之前的所有记忆……”

“果然。”

他又露出那种很凶狠又莫名很委屈的目光，萨博现在知道了艾斯属于曾经被遗忘的那一部分自己后，突然有些心虚，他下意识地说：“对不起。”

谁知道艾斯眉毛拧得更紧了，现在是凶的比例远远大过委屈的比例了：“干嘛说对不起！”艾斯忍不住拔高了音量。

啊？萨博被他吼愣了：“为、为我忘了你……”

“那为什么要说对不起！”艾斯气得连托腮的手都放下了，“你难道是故意要忘记的吗？”

“当然不是，我是受了很严重的伤醒来之后就……”

“那就不是你的错！”艾斯腾地站起来，“谁要你说对不起的！”

“呃，对不起。”

艾斯看起来快要气死了：“你什么意思！”

“因为你看起来很生气。”萨博眨巴眨巴眼，他有一双圆溜的眼睛，瞪大眼看人的时候显出十分的人畜无害，这具有欺骗性的特点让他总是能很好地完成革命军的潜入任务，这会儿萨博也希望艾斯能从他的眼中感受到自己真诚的歉意。

他受了不轻的伤，面色因为失血过多而略显苍白，仰视身前站着的艾斯时，是一副无力虚弱、毫无尖锐棱角的温和模样，艾斯看着这样的萨博，意识到了自己的怒火有多无理取闹，他像是在欺负萨博一样。

明明是死而复生又一次出现在面前的，让自己愧疚了十几年的失而复得的好兄弟，现在他却在朝萨博发泄无名的怒火，胡乱欺负失忆又受伤的人！

觉得自己极端差劲的艾斯握紧了拳头，他想要掉头就走，逃开这个温和友善、忘记了一切、纯真无辜的萨博。但走出洞穴就是他的同伴们，他们今天成功完成了这个耗时大半个月的难搞任务，现在估计正在外面开宴会庆祝着。艾斯喜欢热闹和人烟不假，但他不想面对可能的关切询问，他控制不好自己此刻的情绪，装腔作势地遮掩自己，是他最做不来的事情。

他只有两个选择，逃开萨博，去到外面被关心询问，或待在这个忘记了自己的萨博身边，继续忍受这叫人心烦意乱又愤懑却发泄不了的气氛。但有关于萨博的那部分过往，与其说是难以启齿，不如说是早就腐烂成了心口的一滩黑血，混着健康的红血在血管中循环流淌，成了身体里不可分割的一部分。十岁萨博的死亡重塑了一部分的“艾斯”，你不会把自己为什么会是自己这件事不厌其烦又大张旗鼓地见人就说，甚至，你根本想不起来要说，也不知道要怎么去说。对艾斯而言，萨博就是这样一种私人又无法描述的存在，一段只能在夜深人静时独自品味的过去。就算现在突然看到了活着长大了的萨博，这样的存在和这样的心情依旧是不能“泄露”的——就连萨博自己，也不是艾斯可以叙说“我的萨博”的对象。因为萨博失忆了，他是一个……新的萨博。

艾斯感到伤心，并且发现自己之所以控制不住脾气朝萨博发火，也正是出于这样一种难描难绘的伤心。而知道自己很伤心的艾斯，忍不住加倍伤心了起来。

他泄气极了，又回到萨博身边坐下来，托着腮，眉毛和嘴角一齐耷拉下来。他不笑的时候实在是不太和善的一张脸，现在被忧郁和颓丧笼罩，闷闷不乐的样子，让人看了……

也感同身受地不快乐起来。

艾斯的不快乐是一件如此自然的事情，完全不让人觉得突兀。如果一个人总是很快乐的样子，那突然的伤心便会显得十分乍然且叫人触动；而一个总是伤心难过愁眉苦脸的人，一瞬狂喜时露出的笑脸也会叫人看了有震撼心灵之感。但艾斯的不快乐并不是这样的一种情绪，当艾斯不快乐的时候，这样的不快乐如水一样自然流淌而出，因为它们本就存在于他的身体里，当泄出时，这本来就有的东西便能悄无声息地漫延给他人。

但萨博还记得艾斯意外发现自己时候的表情。艾斯先是愣住了，而后又手足无措地紧张，冲过来揽上腿软跌倒的萨博后手都在细细地抖，当他喊出了自己的名字，而萨博投以诧异却代表了肯定的目光时，艾斯的脸上绽开了向日葵般张扬、明亮、鲜艳、快乐的笑容。

艾斯的伙伴们掩护他们逃跑时，没有一个人惊讶于艾斯的脸上挂着笑容。因为艾斯正是一个爱笑又快乐的人，随时随地都能流露出的快乐，完全不会让他的同伴们诧异和感到不合时宜——艾斯总是会笑着的。

真是个奇怪的人，一个既本能而天然性地快乐着，又沉疴般忧郁且不快乐着。

萨博体贴极了，更何况他现在知道艾斯属于被自己遗忘的过去，那种礼貌性的体贴里就更掺杂了一些带着亲昵的真切关怀，他撑着上身凑近一些，看着艾斯的侧脸，轻轻地喊：“艾斯。”

艾斯撇了撇嘴：“对不起。”

萨博低低地笑了起来：“你又为什么要对我道歉呢？你救了我。”

“莫名其妙朝你发火了，对不起。”艾斯把脸转过来，篝火舞扭的浮光掠影在他灰色的眼中摇曳，“你还受着伤……”他说的是萨博在王宫里被他们的人发现时腹部受的伤，眼睛忍不住去瞥萨博烧疤肆虐的半身。

“看起来严重，但死不了的，而且，你还帮我包扎过了。”萨博说，“我知道你不是在朝我发火，你是在……气你自己吗？”

艾斯掀起眼皮子望了他一眼，没说话，但唇抿得更紧了。

“早就没事了，不用担心。”萨博说着，摸上自己伤疤恐怖的那边身体，“可以跟我说说我们的过去吗？”他微笑道，“你很了解我，我却还不知道你呢。”

“……我了解的是十岁前的你，现在你都二十岁了。”

“但我不知道十岁前的我啊。”萨博扑闪着眼睛，“告诉我吧，艾斯，我们以前是很好的朋友，对吗？”

“不对。”艾斯瞪他一眼，“我们是很好的兄弟！”

“啊？”萨博露出恍然的表情，“原来我们是兄弟！”

“不是亲生的，我们是义兄弟，你和我是哥哥，我们还有个弟弟叫路飞。”说到三人的过去，艾斯的语气明显温和了起来，“路飞要是知道你还活着，一定会哭的。”

“两个哥哥？那谁更大？”

“没有，就是两个哥哥。我们都只想当大哥，分不出来，但是。”艾斯哼了一声，“我现在宣布我才是大哥，因为你把我们全忘了，这是你的惩罚。”

萨博垂下眼笑起来。

一旦开启了话匣，艾斯便自然而然地说起了更多。他先说了自己和萨博在路飞还没加入的那几年为了出海的梦想而积攒财富的日子，接着是路飞出现后，二人行变成了三人行，两个哥哥带着一个不省心的神经大条的笨蛋弟弟，他说他们的ASL小屋，他们叠在一起伪装成大人去吃霸王餐，他们在森林里修炼，他们比斗的胜败记录，他们……

他说的事情都太过鲜活快乐，萨博从一开始只是为了缓和气氛地抛出话梗，到后来渐渐投入其中地聆听。失忆这事确是萨博的一个隐痛，但其实那痛在十年的时间里，存在感早不如当初了。说白了，革命军里并不是只有他一个人没有地方可以“回去”，有归处的人又如何会当想要掀翻世界的危险分子呢？

他们有志同道合的革命理想，革命军就是他们的“归处”。

但现在，听着艾斯讲述的属于十岁之前萨博的人生，看着艾斯在叙述中逐渐眉飞色舞地快乐笑起来的脸庞，那个原本在时间的冲刷下存在感削弱不少的隐痛伤口，又开始阵阵鼓动着刺痛起来。艾斯越说越欢欣，萨博却越听越皱眉，最后他捂着脑袋嘶气一声，连礼貌性的微笑都挂不住了。

艾斯明媚的笑容在萨博的嘶气声中戛然而止，他配合话语做着手势的手臂都还在半空中挥舞到一半，他摁着萨博的肩膀，紧张地叠声问道：“萨博，你怎么了？你没事吧？需要叫医生吗？”

“我没事。”萨博说，但头疼得不行，视野里能望见的一切东西在如能将人撕扯成两半的疼痛下模糊重影，时间也在这样的折磨下失去了计量的意义。而等萨博从那摧枯拉朽的痛苦中重新恢复思考能力，他已不知枕了多久艾斯的肩膀了。

他出了一身汗，略卷曲的金发汗湿而乱糟地贴在脸上。他的上衣在处理完伤口之后就没有再穿回来过，而艾斯本来就是上身赤膊的，萨博感受着肉体贴合时从艾斯身上传来的体温，抬起眼，看着艾斯。

如果说刚才还有一两分的怀疑，不确定艾斯是否真的属于失忆前的自己，那么现在，萨博没有任何怀疑了。

“然后呢。”他虚弱地问，“接着说啊，艾斯。”

“……”艾斯揽着他的手不自觉收紧了一些，表情却从茫然无措逐渐变为一种平和的冷静，他低下头，和萨博对视，“然后，你就被天龙人炸了船，再然后，你就失忆了。”

“艾斯。”萨博忧伤地抓起他的手，他想说些什么，却发现语言如此贫瘠，遗忘了他们共同过去的自己，不管说什么都显得苍白无力。

但有一件事情很明确，纵使他不记得十岁之前的萨博和艾斯，但他还是第一眼就会看中艾斯，想和他接近、交往、同行。就像他带着侧腹的伤口在王宫里躲藏了大半夜，却在遇见艾斯时一点都不反抗地选择相信他、被艾斯“救走”。

“还是一样的。”萨博说，“我们是兄弟，这不会变的。我还是萨博，你还是艾斯。我会重新了解你……你也会重新认识现在的我。”

“说得对，我们是兄弟，这是改变不了的羁绊。”艾斯说着，将萨博放倒在草垛堆就的床里，“不管怎样，你还活着。”艾斯笑起来，“这样就够了。等你伤好了，我们一起去找路飞。”

萨博也笑了。

“我去看看外面的情况，顺便给你拿点吃的。”艾斯直起身，“你先休息一会儿。”

萨博点点头。

艾斯拉了拉帽檐，转身朝洞口走去。在萨博看不到的角度，他脸上的笑容垮了下来，取而代之，游移的迷茫铺陈开来。十岁的萨博知道艾斯身为罗杰儿子的自卑和挣扎，也知道想要证明自己存在价值的艾斯的梦想，那是不用特地去说明，在年少的相处中自然磨合出的默契和心有灵犀，但对着二十岁的萨博……

艾斯不会和交往的每一个人重新说一遍自己的身世和过去，现在，二十岁的萨博，也成了这“每一个人”的其中之一。

而且萨博现在是革命军。艾斯想，如果……，萨博会不会也觉得，我只是一个需要被清除的、大海贼时代的危险分子之一。

艾斯对活着这件事并没有非常强烈的执念，这么多年过去了，他也早就不是十岁时为不相干的人一句“罗杰的儿子天生该死”便愤怒难抑，痛苦不堪的孩子了。他接受了自己，也接受了这样的命运——他以为是这样的。

那如果说出这句话的人是萨博呢？

……不，不会的，要相信萨博，在这个世界上，萨博甚至比艾斯自己都更了解艾斯。

可那是十岁的萨博，现在的萨博什么都不记得了。

艾斯停下了脚步，他走到了洞穴中段，最深处的篝火光亮辐射不到这里，而洞口处同伴们的欢乐动静也还听得不甚清晰，艾斯抬起头，在这界限模糊又笼罩着深沉黑暗的交汇之所沉默着放空了一会儿，他想起了很多事情，又似乎什么也没想。

他抬手，指尖燃起一簇火苗，继续朝外走去。

别管了，他又不是头脑派，萨博还是萨博，就把萨博当成萨博不就好了。

他仿佛豁然开朗，又像是非常消极地自欺欺人了起来。

**

萨博这伤养得比想象中要久。

久到艾斯的同伴们已经先行归队，艾斯单独留下来又照顾了他四五天，才算好透。临行前艾斯的同伴们来跟萨博告别，这大概是属于通缉犯之间的特殊友谊，尽管彼此之前并无交情，但靠着收集通缉令时得到的情报，萨博几乎对每一个人都有点印象，其他人对萨博也是一样的。年纪轻轻就当上革命军二把手的家伙，竟然还是艾斯的又一个兄弟，尽管嘴上不说，眼神却都不太客气。并非怀着恶意，但打量的意味却很浓。

萨博在这样的视线下泰然自若，他偏过头看向离人群稍远的艾斯，他正和一个戴眼镜的同伴交代些什么，说完后两人并肩走过来，艾斯站到萨博身边时，那些并无恶意却也称不上友善的目光已经全都掩饰成了平淡的友好——毕竟是艾斯的兄弟。对于以家人为羁绊的白胡子海贼团来说，艾斯的兄弟名义上也能算是他们的兄弟。

“我等萨博伤好了，和他去见路飞，之后再回去。”艾斯说，“我会带着电话虫的，老爹那边帮我说一声。”

“老爹那边我是不太清楚……”一个人说道，“但说实话，我们以为你只有一个叫路飞的兄弟呢，之前可没听你说过革命军的二把手也是你兄弟，还真是不一般的兄弟啊。”

海军、海贼、革命军的三方势力，除开海军对海贼和革命军的绝对不容以外，海贼和革命军之间倒也称不上是互为同盟的友好关系。革命军想要解放的国家里，有不少是大海贼治下的领地；遇见了作乱的海贼时，下手也是毫不见留情的。而海贼对这样一帮自诩“正义之士”和“弱者同盟”的革命军，常怀着一种类似于警惕海军般的忌惮。不过，当他们一同遇到海军时，革命军和海贼倒也并非不能姑且合作一番。

总之，海贼和革命军的关系，是一种若敌非友，又不尽然针锋相对的关系。

而白胡子海贼团顶顶大名的二队长火拳艾斯竟然和革命军的第二把交椅是结义兄弟的关系，这则消息放出去，可是会切实引起一番震荡的。毕竟艾斯除了是艾斯，还是白胡子海贼团的艾斯，而萨博不仅是萨博，更是革命军的萨博。海军知道这件事后会引发什么样的思量，又是否会采取一些行动来抹消大海贼白胡子和革命军潜在的合作隐患，都犹未可知。

“发生了一些事情，我一直以为他已经死了。等我回去之后再跟你们解释。”艾斯转向丢斯，“老爹那边麻烦你了。”同伴们里唯一一个之前就知道萨博存在的，只有曾身为艾斯黑桃海贼团大副的丢斯，向老爹说明艾斯和萨博关系的人，丢斯是不二选择。

艾斯替同伴们送行后回到山洞，萨博看着他露出了微笑，还未来得及说什么，艾斯就一屁股坐在了萨博身旁，没头没脑地丢了句抱歉。

萨博顿了顿：“这次又为了什么？”

他们不太信任你。艾斯闷闷不乐地低着头。

“他们是你的同伴，警惕我这个来路不明的革命军是很正常的。”原来他察觉到了，萨博心中讶异。

艾斯没有立刻回答，还是闷闷的：他们不懂。

这话是很有味道的，好像在艾斯心里，一下就把萨博和其他人给区别开了，但明明“其他人”才是和艾斯并肩战斗的同伴们。这感觉怪怪的，却并不赖，萨博一点儿也不讨厌，甚至还……挺喜欢。

他笑着挪动身体，和艾斯坐得更近了些，歪着脑袋从下往上去看艾斯低垂的脸，做了个鬼脸。

艾斯被逗笑了，反应过来后又很快把嘴角撇了下去。萨博重新坐直，他们肩挨着肩，艾斯扭头看着他脸上温和的微笑，低低嘟囔了一句：你也不懂。

萨博听到了，可他假装没有听到，转而说起了别的：“你和我之前的想象不太一样。”

“想象？”

“只看通缉令和报道，还觉得你是个脾气火爆阴沉，不好相处的家伙。再加上，你懂的，烧烧果实嘛。”萨博比划着，“没想到你还意外的挺……”

“挺什么？”艾斯下意识地问。

萨博像是在憋笑：“挺有礼貌的。”

“……”艾斯沉默了。

“只认识了几天，你就跟我说了好多句对不起。”

“……”

艾斯将注视着萨博的视线挪开：“不止认识了几天的。”

“……”

萨博被堵得一时哽噎，张张嘴，无言以对的成了他自己。

“礼貌也是后来学的。”艾斯接着说，“因为三个人里只有你最讲礼貌。你死了之后，为了把你那一份哥哥的责任好好承担，更好地照顾路飞，所以找人特地学习了。”

我很有礼貌吗？萨博想。明明是在听艾斯讲述“自己”，萨博却感到了一种浑身不自在的别扭。

那种古怪的沉默又一次悄然笼罩了他们，他们都发现了，在不消多言的默契和信任感之下，一种尴尬的疏离始终存在着。艾斯会有这种感觉是很正常的，毕竟他认识的萨博，更多是十岁之前的男孩，现在这个长成了男人的兄弟，毋庸置疑就是萨博本人，就算失忆的萨博有一些微妙的变化，但总体来说，艾斯已经接受并且十分自然地将自己对男孩萨博的亲密无间移情了。他一副太过理所当然的“你就是我的萨博”的样子丢出只有男孩萨博才知道的共同回忆，并天然觉得萨博能理解他的全部。

但萨博不能。

这就是最奇怪的地方——失去了那些记忆的萨博，享受着这特殊的属于艾斯的信任和亲密的萨博，竟然……有些不快于艾斯总是谈到十岁萨博的样子。


End file.
